farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Heres to Mothers Quest
The Here's to Mothers! quest series was available from May 10th, 2013 until May 23rd, 2013 and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description ''Hiro is back to celebrate Mother’s day in Farmville! Will you help him make the ultimate gift for his mom? '' __TOC__ Mother's Mention '' "I know my mom's mentioned lots of things she likes. I just can't really remember them. So that's where you come in!" '' '' "Great job! But I don't think we're done just yet." '' Number One '' "I need my mom to know that I love and appreciate her for putting up with me. This includes my endless appetite." '' '' "This is so great! I think mom is really going to love it. Just a few more things left!" '' Every Thought Counts '' "Maybe I should try the simple things, too. I mean, that's what my mom does for me every day; the small things that add up." '' '' "You've been such a great help, thank you! I think I see my mom coming, gotta go!" '' Mother's Love '' "Has Hiro been bothering you? Mother's Day? He's such a sweet boy, I know he wants to do something special for me, but I'm just happy to have him." '' '' "Thanks for your help. It was so nice to see others dedicated to supporting mothers!" '' Raising Hiro '' "Hiro can be a lot of work, but he is worth it. He's so thoughtful, and I'm always proud of him. He makes me love being a mom." '' '' "Raising Hiro is one of my greatest joys. Being a mother is as much about enjoying motherhood as it is taking care of your children." '' The Little Things '' "It's important to enjoy the little things. Everything from spending time with your children, to cooking for your son's endless appetite. Ahem, Hiro." '' '' "Well thank you for helping my son and me. This is going to be a great Mother's Day. Oh, looks like you have another visitor!" '' Charming Moms '' "Well it seems to me you've been busy helping create the best Mother's Day on any farm around! Let's see how you've done." '' '' "Good job! But I'm not done just yet." '' Keeping it Together '' "Over the years I've learned a lot about being a mom. This includes how to support other moms!" '' '' "Now you're getting the hang of it! Pretty soon moms everywhere will be grateful for all your help!" '' Motherly Appreciation '' "Let's face it. At the end of the day, it was hard work raising a family. Moms need breaks now and again." '' '' "My kids may be full grown, and I'll always be their mom, but a vacation and a day of recognition doesn't hurt either! Thanks!" '' Quest Gallery Heres the Mothers Quest Notification.png Heres to Mothers Quests.jpg See also *Quest